


Like it's a Bad Thing

by Arin_Singer



Category: Vagabond Warehouse
Genre: Implied Stalking, implied torture room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:13:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12885681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Singer/pseuds/Arin_Singer
Summary: She decides she's done being followed. After all, being a bitch isn't always a bad thing...





	Like it's a Bad Thing

The girl smirked as her prey victim date slowly woke up. She heard him grumble to himself as he came to, his volume growing a bit as he took in his...position. After a few minutes, she decided she was tired of his cries for help and she slowly sauntered her way toward the room. She silently entered, the man looking around panicked at his surrounding.

In his defense, the room could be seen as more than a little creepy. The walls were painted a dark, deep red that, in the current lighting, could be seen as black. Seemingly random hooks and shelves littered said walls, seemingly random...instruments covering them. The man just so happened to be in the middle of the room, tied to the chair that was bolted to the floor. The only light in the room, which she ever so carefully picked out, just so happened to only illuminate him, keeping her backlit by the hallway behind her.

Slowly coming to his senses, the man noticed the shadow blocking the door and squinted at it. “Hello? Please, help me!” He pleaded, still trying to break his bonds. The girl huffed out a laugh, shaking her head. “Please!”

“Oh, really? You think I’ll help you? After all the shit you pulled?” She bit out, stepping forward enough to close the door behind her but stay out of the light.

His eyes narrowed more, confused. “I...I don’t get it. What are you talking about?!” He asked, leaning toward where he last saw her. Sadly for him, she’d been practicing and managed to walk around him in utter silence.

“Really? You don’t remember what happened? All you’ve done these past few weeks?” She asked, now right behind him. Startled, he jumped and craned his neck around to try and see his captor. “We met at a bar, ‘bout three weeks back. You’d been watching me for a while and decided ‘Hey, might as well try and ask her out’ huh?” She continued, ignoring his attempts to catch a glimpse of her. “After a few hours, several drinks, and against my better judgement, you took me to your place. I guess that must have been a big deal for you, huh? I mean, you admitted you’d had...how should I phrase this...less than child friendly dreams about me and, hey, guess you thought it was time to make them real.” She rambled on, stopping at one point to look over a shelf. “It was good, ya know, enough I didn’t leave part-way through. But, even though I told you I wasn’t looking for anything more, not that day at least, you still had the nerve to call me and say ‘See you next Tuesday.’” She took a deep breath, shaking her head in mock-disappointment, despite the fact that he couldn’t see her still.

“Who are you?!” He yelled, starting to lose it.

“You started showing up everywhere I went, within reason of course. Even when I told you to get a grip and I didn’t want to go out for drinks, no matter how many times you offered to pay. Dude, honestly? You gotta learn to leave when the party ends and I don’t give a fuck what you tell your friends about me.” She paid him no mind, chuckling at the end of her most recent sentence.

“I-I don’t…”

“Wait, do you do this to more people? I’m not special?” She whined, now to his immediate right.

“Just tell me who you are!!” He yelled, shaking.

“You know what…” She muttered, suddenly slamming her hands on the arm rests and getting right in his face. Her red hair and brown eyes shocked his memory back in order, but she cut him off before he could say anything. “I think you hate me because you want me. But you only want what you can’t have. And, hey, I’m just being who I wanna be, but you can’t deal with that can you?” She asked, staring right into his eyes.

“R-Rose?” He muttered, finally getting a word in.

“Ding-Ding-Ding! Give the man a prize!” She announced, spinning back around and turning the light up, brightening the room. He huffed out a laugh, smirking at her as though he had the upper hand.

“So, what the fuck is this huh? Why would you bring me here if you didn’t care?” He asked her, cockiness coating his words.

“Because I don’t care about you. Not really. I mainly care that you don’t do this to anymore women.”

“You dumb bitch, you think that kidnapping me, tying me up and regaling me with the story of what we’ve done will make me change my ways? Get lost, freak!” He yelled, leaning forward and straining against his bonds.

Rose lowered her head, shoulders shaking. At first, he thought he had won, made her cry. Then she started making noise, but it wasn’t crying. Rose threw her head back, laughter shaking her entire frame.

“What? What?!” He yelled, hiding his confusion and fear with bravado.

“You call me a bitch like it’s a bad thing.”

“What?”

“You call me a freak like that means something!” She howled, wiping tears from her eyes. “You can’t get your way so you’re angry. So you know what? I think I know the rest, but get it off your chest. Because I don’t give a shit.”

“...what?”

“Honestly, I love it when you call me a bitch like it’s a bad thing.” She admits, shrugging. Before he could reply in anyway, Rose spins on her heels and moves toward the door. “Hopefully you’ll be more agreeable in a bit. Ta!” She calls as she leaves, shutting the door behind her. 

Walking into the main room, she hops over the back of one of the couches, pulling out her phone.

To: Egg :V  
From: Treb  
Told ya I could do it.  
Video Attachment Added


End file.
